This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NAC investigators are dedicated to meeting the Center's mission as a technology resource for a wide community of researchers and applied scientists. A variety of traditional and proven techniques are employed to meet these goals, including a strong tradition of publication in top journals, active participation in scientific meetings, and one-on-one interaction with users of NAC, including students and industry collaborators. In addition, NAC has been a leader in Open Source software dissemination as well as collaborative web publishing: documentation, work plans, data sharing, and scientific exchange are increasingly facilitated by the wiki.